


Day 29: massage

by Adara_Rose



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Day 29: massage

****

“I have a surprise for you” Jefferson had said on the phone, but not given any hint what it was. Shelly was both curious and apprehensive when he walked through his front door, wondering what exactly the surprise was. He was met with a beautiful smile and loving kisses, a pair of strong arms around his waist, just like always.

“Hey babe,” the young pilot that insisted on loving him said, stealing another kiss. “I have dinner ready.”

“Are we celebrating something?” Shelly asked, confused, as he hung up his coat and removed his shoes.

“Us.”

“Again?”   
“I celebrate it every day.” Jefferson smiled at him again and it was like the sunshine breaking through rain clouds. It was impossible not to smile back.

 

After dinner, Shelly washed the dishes. It was their arrangement; one cooked, the other cleaned up. Except it was rather difficult to do the clean up this night as Jefferson simply could not keep his hands off him, pressed against his back, hands stroking over his round belly. 

“Stop that” Shelly giggled and swatted him with the towel, “I’m almost done.”

“Good.” Jefferson teased, “I’m just getting started.”

 

He led Shelly upstairs, to their bedroom, where Shelly did indeed get a surprise. Two towels were laid out on the bed, covering it almost completely. On the nightstand stood a small, fat ceramic jar with contents that smelled of sandalwood and some sort of flower he couldn’t identify.

“What is this?” He asked even though he suspected.

“You’ve been having problems with your back lately. And don’t try to deny it, I know you. So… I figured I’d help.”

“You thought you’d give me a… massage?”

“Well, I do have a certificate.” Jefferson’s tone was teasing, but with an underlying note of seriousness. 

“Alright then. How do you want me?” Jefferson’s gaze turned sultry, hungry.

“Not like that!” Shelly protested and was met with a pout. He stood on tiptoes to kiss it away.

“Undress and lay on the bed,” Jefferson said, “on your stomach.”

 

It felt strange, even after all the bedsports they’d participated in since they met, to lie nude in front of his partner while the man was still dressed. But Shelly trusted Jefferson with his life, so why should he not trust him with his body? Still, it made him feel vulnerable. And very body conscious. He wasn’t proud of his body, quite the opposite. It didn’t matter how many times Jefferson told him he was beautiful, that he couldn’t get enough of him, that he was the sexiest man alive.. There was still a part of him that couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror. His thick thighs, his round belly that never seemed to shrink no matter how much exercise he did, his arms, his round face, everything. 

But Jefferson was leaning over him now, sure hands covered with oil stroking his back and Shelly forced himself to enjoy it, to feel special. Just this once.

 

Jefferson’s hands were sure and strong, working his sore back in a way that bit by bit worked out protesting muscles. Warmth spread through him, whether from the oil, the intimate touch, or his weary body Shelly couldn’t tell. 

“You are so gorgeous” Jefferson crooned at some point, “god, I love you like this.”

Shelly blushed, even though Jefferson showered him with compliments on a daily basis he never quite got used to them. 

 

His shoulders were kneaded until they relaxed, sinking. His shoulder blades received the same intense attention, then his back, his sides, his upper arms. Jefferson moved in slow, circular motions, pressing where he could feel tension and stroking where he didn’t. As his hands slid lower, Shelly felt himself reacting. It was a highly erotic experience, and at the same time comforting. 

 

“I want you so bad” Jefferson breathed as his hands worked out the kinks in Shelly’s lower back, fingers teasingly brushing over his buttocks but not staying there. Instead, he focused on the sensitive sides of Shelly’s stomach and Shelly murmured something intelligible in reply.

 

Was he supposed to get this sleepy? He wasn’t sure. But his eyelids grew heavy even as Jefferson’s touch became lighter.

“Are you falling asleep on me, babe?” Jefferson’s voice was distant, laughing.

Shelly didn’t answer him.


End file.
